


truth can destroy you

by bunjen0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeno, Dom Jaemin, M/M, Sub Jeno, Top Jaemin, inspired by feelings fade by gnash, jaemin is heartbroken, jaemjen - Freeform, jeno is a cheater, nomin, sad ending lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunjen0/pseuds/bunjen0
Summary: "answer me one thing, jeno.do you love him?"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

"jeno? i'm back from work, my love!" the exhausted male ruffled his fading blue hair and sniffled, a regular thing he'd do if it were a bit too cold outside. his allergies would get the best of him and it always made him upset. who wants to get a runny nose while kissing their soulmate? jaemin hates when that happens.

"puppy, where are you?" jaemin questioned, talking slightly louder just in case his boyfriend didn't hear him the first time. "he must be napping," the younger boy sighed and smiled softly, walking upstairs to the bedroom the two of them shared. his smile grew wider when he thought of his baby sleeping peacefully, his eyelashes brushing against his squishy cheeks and his lips parted halfway. that's how he always slept, and jaemin found it so adorable.

it was until jaemin reached the bedroom door that he realized his jeno was in fact, not sleeping. the red haired boy was instead laying on their king sized mattress with his legs spread open, taking some stranger's cock up his ass and moaning like someone who had just lost their virginity. his eyes were glued shut and his head was thrown back, his arms wrapped around the other's neck and his mouth hanging open.

jaemin furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the floor, opening the door all the way, the said door making a loud creaking noise when jaemin moved his hand. the room grew quiet and when jaemin looked back up, jeno was staring directly at him with his eyes opened wide and his pretty hands covering his mouth.

"jaemin?" jeno softly spoke, pushing the man on top of him away quickly. "jaemin.." he repeated, still not getting a verbal response as the boy ran out of the room shaking his head vigorously. "no! please listen to what i have to say!" the red haired boy cried out and scrambled off the bed and onto the floor, not even bothering to cover himself up as he ran after his boyfriend. "min-min, please," jaemin's eyebrows only bunched up more as he turned around, facing the cheater face to face. jeno inhaled sharply and walked closer to him, his arms opening like he wanted to embrace the younger and tell him everything was okay and that he was sorry.

"no, jeno." jeno teared up and began to sob. he looked at jaemin's eyes that used to be so pretty and shiny; now dark and cold. "get the fuck away from me." jaemin raised his voice when he seen jeno grow closer, slapping away at the tiny, shaky hands that tugged on his sweatshirt.

"what the fuck do you not understand by get the fuck away, jeno? piss off!"

this time, jeno listened. he listened as jaemin cried and put his shoes back on. he listened as jaemin called his friend, mark, and told him to pick him up. he listened as jaemin slammed the door when he left their house. he listened to jaemin cry louder as he got outside, his face burying in mark's shoulder. he listened as mark started the car and drove away. he also listened to the voice message jaemin left him four hours later and kept repeating it.

"it's over, jeno. i never want to see your face or hear your fucking voice ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cried tbh.


	2. 2

"jaemin, please.. please come back to me and let me explain myself." jeno cried as he recorded a voicemail for the latter, taking a small break in between to cough because of how hard he had been sobbing. "please, i don't know how to do anything with you gone, min-min. i can't function without you. it's all my fault, i know," he inhaled sharply, tears falling down his face like waterfalls. "i'm so, so sorry. talk to me, _please_."

as jaemin listened to the countless voicemails, he couldn't help but think of what the two of them would be doing together if jeno never cheated. maybe they'd be on a cute date at their favorite park, holding hands and sharing jeno's earbuds so they can listen to the playlist they shared on spotify. "i can't believe this happened." the blue haired male spoke out loud as if someone was in front of him, listening to every word he had to say. he felt so numb and worthless. did jeno really love him, or was it all just a big misunderstanding on jaemin's part? if jeno loved him, well, jaemin clearly wasn't enough to satisfy his needs, that's for sure.

as much as jaemin hated jeno for doing what he had done, something in his gut was telling him that he needed to see him. so, that's what he did. he called jeno and told him he needed to see him. now.

"jaemin..? jaemin, what's wrong? do you need something?" jeno spoke to the younger softly, trying his best to cover up the fact that he'd been crying just moments before. "i do need something, jeno," jaemin furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to the words spill out of his mouth, as if he had no control over what he was saying. " _i need you_. i need all of you, now." he gulped, waiting for a response from the other.

“min-min..” jeno smiled sadly and shook his head, “you don’t need me, jaemin. we both know i fucked up, and we both know what were to happen if we see each other,” he sighed, looking down at his feet as his vision got blurry, showing that he was beginning to cry. “jeno?” jaemin spoke. “yes, jaemin?” the red haired male questioned, his head tilting as a tear escaped his dark eyes. “shut the fuck up. i’m coming over, okay? i said i need to see you, so just listen to me for once and stop talking.” jeno would be lying if he said he weren’t a little taken aback by the other’s words, but he did deserve it, no?

“okay, okay. the door’s unlocked.” he sighed once again and ended the call, standing up and heading to the bathroom. he had to make sure he looked at least a little okay, so he fixed his hair and covered the bags under his eyes.

just as jeno cleaned the tissues and ice cream containers up from his living room, he heard two knocks at his front door followed by the ring of his doorbell. “i told him the door was unlocked..” he giggled a bit sadly to himself, again, and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“you could’ve just come in,” jeno opened the door and just as he was about to finish his sentence, a pair of chapped lips connected with his soft ones, and the next thing he knew he was kissing back with his arms wrapped around jaemin’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm. prepare yourselves for the next chapter. lol....


End file.
